De todo corazón, gracias
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: De todo corazón, gracias Izumi, por haber sido el recuerdo mas hermoso que acompaño mi vida llena de pecados y oscuridad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad original de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** Si no has leído o spoleado por las redes sociales de la novela de Itachi Shinden, sera necesario que la leas o sepas la mayoría de los spoilers, agradecimiento para el canal de youtube **Dota2funny** por haber traducido del japones al español la muerte de Izumi y por estar traduciendo Itachi Shinden. El primer fragmento que esta en cursivas es parte de la novela **(SOLAMENTE EL PRIMER FRAGMENTO),** por lo demás corre por mi cuenta. También recomendaría que escucharan **Piano Duet de VAMPS** es una canción que posiblemente las haga ambientarse o entender un poco mejor lo que trato de expresar. Itachi x Izumi no es una pareja concreta o fue estimulada para que fueran cannon, Itachi nunca tuvo sementinos románticos por Izumi pero en cambio ella si los tuvo por Itachi. El ItaZumi es una pareja crack muy hermosa (ese es mi pensar) y espero que disfruten el one-shot.

* * *

 **De todo corazón, gracias.**

 _Izumi con una gran sonrisa, murió pacíficamente. La mente y el cuerpo son inseparables, si la mente colapsa el cuerpo lo sigue. Izumi murió envuelta de felicidad._

 _Luego de poner gentilmente el cuerpo de Izumi en el suelo que había dejado de moverse, Itachi mientras tambaleaba logro pararse, la gran pérdida de chakra hacía temblar su cuerpo. En su corazón el había decidido empezar con Izumi, al encargarse de ella Itachi se deshizo de todas esas dudas._

― _Gracias, Izumi._

Desde ese día Itachi tenía presente la despedida y la muerte de Izumi, dentro de un genjutsu le mostró su posible futuro juntos y eso le lastimaba por que para ese entonces no tenia en claro lo que sentía por Izumi, para él siempre fue su compañera de equipo, su mejor amiga, alguien quien podía considerar una hermana mas no tenía sentimientos románticos por ella en aquel tiempo. Desde ese día se había dado cuenta que Izumi le hacía falta, le hacía falta esa gentileza, su carismática personalidad, su tierno corazón, sus sentimientos y esa brillante sonrisa.

― _Buenos días, Itachi-kun. ―dijo Izumi con una sonrisa._

― _Buenos días, Izumi._

Su sonrisa lo lastimaba cada vez que la recordaba, esa brillante y amorosa sonrisa que solo se la brindaba a él era la herida más hermosa que no quería cerrar nunca, le lastimaba todo lo relacionado a Izumi pero eso no le importaba quería tenerla presente todos los días de su vida.

― _Cuando lleguemos a morir y tener descanso eterno ¿Estaremos perdonados por todos los pecados que hemos hecho, Itachi? ―pregunto Kisame._

Esa fue la pregunta que nunca le contesto a Kisame, no podía contestarla pues no tenía una respuesta, el sabía que desde el fondo de su corazón que no podía ser personado por todos los actos que a echo en su vida, sabía que no podía tener el perdón de Sasuke ni de la villa, no sabía si Izumi lo había perdonado el día en que la mato, si había cometido todos esos pecados era para proteger a Konoha, a su familia, para proteger la memoria de Shisui, la vida de Sasuke, pero no sabía de qué protegería a Izumi,

― _Itachi-kun, tal vez si no tienes una misión en estos días―estaba dudosa al continuar hablando. ― ¿Podríamos… ir al festival juntos?_

― _Sera para la próxima ocasión, Izumi―respondió poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Izumi revolviendo su cabello._

 _Sin decir algo mas desapareció en un acto ciego haciendo caer varias hojas de los árboles, Izumi vio una hoja que estaba cayendo en movimiento de zigzag y la tomo, la miro dando un largo suspiro esa era la forma en que la rechazaba cada vez que ella lo invitaba a salir._

― _Sé que eres consciente de los sentimientos de Izumi, pero creo que alejarla está mal Itachi―menciono Shisui._

― _Siento que si ella está más cerca de mí, tendrá más soledad._

Ante su convencimiento de sus pensamientos el la protegía de la soledad, aunque intentaba negarlo pero era la más profunda verdad. Izumi tenía soledad guardada en lo más recóndito de su corazón a pesar de que ella no la quería hacer notar, Itachi sabía que Izumi extrañaba a su padre y eso la hacía sentir esos sentimientos que Itachi no quería que creciera mucho más.

― _Tal parece que Sasuke, ya sabe tu ubicación― le advirtió Zetsu_

― _Sasuke._

Itachi entendía esa advertencia por parte de Zetsu, entendía que ese día Sasuke se presentaría ante el con el odio que acumuló en su corazón durante años, entendía que ese día sería el de su muerte, aunque quería morir ya para no cargar la enfermedad que portaba desde hace un año, la enfermedad que le mostró a Izumi en el genjutsu era la que el portaba.

―Son mis ojos, míos. _―_ menciono Itachi.

Sasuke al ver que Itachi seguía caminando con el Susano activado se lanzó contra el en un intento desesperado, empujo su espada contra el espejo de Yata para poder finalizar el combate pero este lo repelo y lo aventó a unos metros de distancia. Sasuke intento levantarse al sentir a Itachi mas cerca de el, se alejaba pero Itachi seguía caminando con su brazo derecho a medio alzar y sus dedos índice y el medio intentando alcanzarlo.

Sasuke atemorizado de que era su final caminaba hacia atrás pero una pared lo detuvo, miro hacia arriba calculando la altura de la pared para saltar pero el permaneció allí inmovilizado de sus piernas hasta que Itachi estuvo a centímetros de él, Sasuke vio atónito a Itachi cuando le susurro algo, los dedos de Itachi estaban cerca de los ojos de Sasuke pero estos tomaron otra dirección y le dieron un pequeño golpe a la frente de Sasuke. Resbalaron dejando un camino de sangre en la cara de Sasuke, el Susano desapareció completamente e Itachi se desmayó en frente de Sasuke golpeando su banda ninja contra la pared y cayendo finalmente al suelo, Sasuke permanecía en estado de shock.

― ¿Itachi está muerto? _―_ pregunto Zetsu.

El amaterasu seguía ardiendo en los alrededores el calor intenso de las llamas provocaron que se formaran nubes y consiguiente lloviera, Sasuke miro de reojo a Itachi la sangre que se había quedado en su frente recorrió su ojo, con la lluvia y una pequeña lagrima que se produjo al ver a su hermano muerto en frente de él, rodó una lagrima de sangre y después de eso Sasuke se desmayó de cansancio a lado de Itachi.

Itachi miraba el cielo con una fina sonrisa que no se lograba captar, el podía descansar ya de sus pecados, ahora podía estar al lado de su familia, a lado de Shisui y más que nada al lado de Izumi. Ahora podía cerrar la herida que le provocaba la sonrisa de Izumi, ya que ahora la podía alcanzar y verla toda la eternidad.

―De todo corazón, gracias Izumi por haber sido el recuerdo más hermoso que tuve.

Fue su último pensamiento, antes de morir.


End file.
